He left me
by miss. swiss
Summary: What happens when Edward leaves Bella before he knew she was pregnant?
1. Losing Edward

He couldn't be doing this. Edward had just looked at me and left. He had told me he didn't love me and then left. I didn't even get a chance to tell him something that might have made him stay.

I was too overwhelmed. I couldn't control my thoughts, so I just lay down until I was slowly unconscious.

"Bella, Bella" I heard the faint voice of my dad saying my name. I felt a pair of arms wrap around me, but they weren't the ones I wanted to feel. I slowly closed my eyes again and awoke to several people crowded around me. "Edward" I whispered.

"Bella, Edward isn't here," Charlie said.

Horrible thoughts started to surrounded my mind and clouded it so I couldn't think logically. What if I never see him again? What if he never gets to meet his child? What will happen to the baby? Then I realized I had to tell Charlie.

"Dad, can I talk to you?" "Alone" I said. That's when everybody left after saying their "goodbyes" and I hope you feel betters."

"Bells, do you mind telling what is going on?" "I came home to find a note on the table from Edward. You weren't here and I find in the forest unconscious.

"Note, what note?" I asked. Charlie handed me a folded up piece of paper that looked like it had been read multiple times. It was as if Charlie had been looking it for a secret message in the note and it needed to be read over and over again to find it.

Dear Charlie,

My family and I have decided to move. Carlisle's job requires that we relocate to another city. I have taken Bella into the forest for a final goodbye.

_Sincerely,__Edward_

I pulled the note to me chest and ran upstairs to my room. I lay on top of my bed for hours and just cried my eyes out. I wept until there were no more tears left in me to shed. I couldn't tell Charlie my big secret now. He would be heartbroken and definitely disappointed. I decided to write all of my options out on a piece of scrap paper.

1. Tell Charlie now

2. Tell Charlie when my stomach starts to become larger

3. Go to Florida and receive help from Renee

4. Run away

I started to think. 1 and 3 were to be crossed out, because I couldn't tell Charlie now, and I couldn't possibly tell Renee at any time. So there was either to tell Charlie later or run away.

Right now running away sounds like the best plan.

A/N

Thanks to all who are reading my stories! This is corrected version of this story. It has been corrected by wearefanpires.

Please review!

-2014connerje


	2. Running Away

I do not own any part of twilight! Enjoy!

I had finally made my decision. I was going to run away. I wouldn't really call it running away. It was more like leaving for a couple of months to have my baby. I would tell Charlie and then move.

Charlie would probably kick me out or make me get an abortion if I stayed. I couldn't let either of those things happen, so it would have been better to just go away until the baby was born.

I crawled into my small purple bed. A good night's rest would help me think.

When I woke up, I decided to organize a plan. I would wait until after my first doctor's appointment, or when my baby bump started to show, and then run away. I will probably move to Pennsylvania. It's cold there, plus nobody would think to look for me up in the Northeast.

I went downstairs and greeted Charlie. I made myself some cereal for breakfast and sat down at the kitchen table.

"Bella, what was going on with you yesterday?" Charlie asked.

"Nothing, I was just in shock after he left, that's all," I lied. I knew he could probably see right threw my little white lie, though.

"Okay then," Charlie said. "I guess I'll leave you to do whatever you are planning to do today. I'm going to head down to the station. Call me if you need anything," Charlie said.

He had apparently bought my lie, so I walked upstairs to my room, and plopped down on my bed. I picked up my cell phone and called the hospital that was farthest away from Forks. I didn't need someone from the Forks, Washington hospital telling Charlie that I had gone to the doctor.

Finally someone picked up the phone. "Hello," a seemingly bored voice answered on the other line.

"Yes, I would like to make and appointment for an ultrasound," I said into the receiver.

"Okay. When would you like to schedule that appointment?" The secretary asked.

"Um. When is your next availability?" I asked her.

"We have a 12:00 opening for Wednesday the sixth," the nurse said. That was good that gave me plenty of time to get plane tickets and pack.

"That sounds great, have a good day. Oh, and by the way, my name is Isabella Swan," I said

"Okay. You too. Bye," she said.

I headed over to my computer after staring down at my stomach for a few long moments. It was odd. I was already starting to show a little bit, but I was only about one week along in my pregnancy.

I turned back to my computer and bought a plane ticket to Pennsylvania. I checked my E-mail and saw that I had twenty unread E-mails from Renee. I must have forgotten to write to her. I opened the first one. It was just like her to overreact when nothing was going on. Well, maybe she does have some sort of reason to worry.

Bella,

What 's going on? Charlie said you fainted and that he found you somewhere out in the forest! WRTIE ME BACK AS SOON AS YOU CAN!

-Mom

I decided to write before she had a heart attack.

Mom,

I'm fine. Calm down. I fainted, because Edward and his family are moving. It's no big deal. I am totally fine.

-Bella

Even I knew how much of a lie that small, seemingly short letter was.

A/N

Thanks to all who are reading my stories! This is corrected version of this story. It has been corrected by wearefanpires.

Please review!

-2014connerje


	3. Oh great

**I do not own any part of twilight! Enjoy!**

**(Two days later)**

I shot up out of my warm bed, my hand over my mouth. I threw the covers back and ran as fast as my two feet could carry me, without tripping, to the bathroom

I threw the door shut behind me and locked it. The vomit was pooling in my mouth when I reached the toilet and I bent over it. With a violent shudder, I started to heave. My shoulders lurched forward as my hands gripped the sides of the toilet seat. I couldn't seem to stop vomiting. What felt like ten minutes later, I was able to pull my head out of the bowl.

Before I had time to react to my surroundings, I heard Charlie knock frantically on the door. I was in no mood to even acknowledge Charlie, but I knew I had to deal with him at some point, even if I didn't tell him the awful truth.

"Hey Bells, are you okay in there? I thought I heard someone getting sick," Charlie asked hesitantly.

"Uh, yeah dad. I am fine. I'm just feeling a little bit sick," I said while stuttering past the burn in my throat from the sour bile.

I could hear him shuffle form one foot to another. "Are you sure, Bells?"

"Yeah, Dad. Go to work. I'll be fine. I'm not going anywhere today," I pleaded to Charlie as I quietly rubbed my hands over my small baby bump.

"Okay. I'm leaving for work in about half an hour, but yell out if you need anything before I go. And, call me if anything happens. I'll try to keep calling every few hours," Charlie said before going downstairs. Every loud step he took in his heavy boots made my head throb.

Great, just great! I had a feeling Charlie was just going to be another pain in my big world of problems.

I put my hand up on my head, trying to lessen the pain. Seeing that it wasn't working, I ran my hand through my hair. I felt a huge blob of vomit coating it. "Oh, perfect," I muttered under my breath.

I slowly tried to stand up, but then quickly gave up on the idea when I landed on my butt. My hands shook on the tiles, so I lifted them to my mouth. The soft rhythm of my breathing on my palms seemed to slow down the shake.

I sat on the cold black tiled bathroom floor for about thirty minutes. I was contemplating my few options. When I finally gained my strength, I slowly stood up.

I wobbled over to the shower and stripped myself of my clothes. Thinking was a lot easier in a hot shower. I took my time as I rubbed the strawberry scented shampoo back and forth through my slimy hair. I pressed the slippery bar of soap against my skin and rubbed small circles on my stomach. I remembered that Edward used to run his hands along my back and my stomach right before I went to sleep every night.

_No! I will not think about him. _"NO!" I yelled.

I suddenly started hyperventilating and I couldn't breathe. All of the feeling in my body left me and I felt my body hit the ground with a thud. That was it. I didn't feel anything after falling.

**(6 hours later)**

"Beep-Beep-Beep."

There was an incredibly annoying beeping in the back of my mind that sounded oddly familiar.

"Bella? BELLA, OH THANK GOD!" I heard the faint sound of Charlie's voice saying my name. I knew it! I could have recognized this place anywhere. I had practically grown up in the hospital.

I looked around the room some more. I was definitely in a hospital room. What was I doing here?

Then all of the memories came flooding back into my mind and hit me like a ton of bricks. I looked down and blushed a deep crimson. I was in a hospital gown and underwear, followed by a line of dark blue bruises trailing down my legs.

Charlie must have taken me here with no clothes on. How embarrassing!

"Charlie, why am I here?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Bella, I found you unconscious in the shower, I should be the one asking the questions," Charlie said.

He was starting to piss me off. I just wanted to be alone and he couldn't even give that to me. I began to feel tears start to form in my eyes. _Why am I crying? This is so dumb!_ I kept telling myself that, hoping that the tears would go away. No such luck, though. I felt a hot tear slowly slip down my red cheek.

"Oh, Bella, don't cry I didn't mean to upset you." I knew he was trying to soothe me, but it was just making me more irritable. The last thing I remembered was thinking about _him_ and then everything had turned blank. I wouldn't have dared to admit that to Charlie, though.

"Dad, I guess I just fell. You know how clumsy I am," I stated. All I wanted was to find some clothes and check out. _I really don't see how this position could get any worse._ I didn't want to tell him anything, so I would go to Pennsylvania and we would both be able to move on with our lives.

Just then, there was a quick knock on the door, and a doctor came in. He was wearing a pair of white scrubs. He was also tall with creamy colored hair. The doctor was also pretty cute, but he didn't even come close to Carlisle beauty.

"Hello, I'm doctor Orlando."

"Hi, I'm fine. So, if you would be so kind as to check me out of this room, that would be great," I said, almost to the top of my boiling point. I swear if anybody else told me to do something, I was going to hurt someone. I really hated hospitals.

"Wow! Slow down there. You were unconscious for six hours. I think you need a check up."

"Trust me I've had worse. Now let me go home." I tried to sit up, but Charlie lightly pushed me back down onto the hospital bed. He pointed to all of the wires that were hooked up to me, and I let out a loud "humph," and sat back down.

"As I'm sure YOU'RE well aware, you are pregnant. But don't worry. Both you and the baby are totally fine. The baby is 100% healthy," Orlando said.

Could this get ANY worse? I was about to scream, but then I remembered that Charlie must have heard what the doctor had said. Great. Now I have to deal with the wrath of Charlie. _Maybe he will kick me out, or make me get an abortion right now. _"BABY?" Charlie half screamed.

"Yes, this young lady is two months pregnant."

I saw Charlie turn a shade of red, then purple, and then back to his normal skin tone.

_Wait. Did he just say two months?_ I was suddenly extremely happy. I wasn't two months! We had only made love once and it was about a month before the appointment I was currently at. _There must be something wrong with me. Maybe I'm not pregnant. But, then again, I have all the symptoms of pregnancy._ I was so confused.

"Excuse me? Did you say two months?" I asked quietly.

"Yes, I did. We did a few tests and it said that you are two months along in your pregnancy.

"Sorry, but that can't be right. I'm only two weeks along." I was definitely confused.

"Can we get back to the pregnant part?" Charlie turned to me. "YOU'RE PREGNANT!!!!! When were you planning on telling me this little bit of information?"

Yup. I was going to feel the wrath of my overprotective father, Charlie.

**A/N**

**Thanks to all who are reading my stories! This is corrected version of this story. It has been corrected by ****wearefanpires.**

**Please review!**

**-2014connerje**


	4. Goodbye Charlie

(~2 hours later~)

When the stupid doctor finally obeyed my pleading cries he go let me go, but

only after he did five different tests for me and the baby, Charlie drove me

home. After Charlie was done screaming at me and the doctor Orlando, he finally

stayed quiet. But now I think screaming is worse than the silent treatment. I

looked over at his face trying to decipher his facial expression. His face was

a cross between angry beyond belief and stubbornness. I knew he was waiting to

get home to yell at me or kick me out.

"Charlie" I whispered, taking my chances and praying to god he wouldn't

ignore me.

Silence.

No such luck, he wouldn't even look at me. As shocking as it sounds, the

only thing in the world I wanted was for Charlie to just look at me.

Then, almost as if the angels from above were answering my cries, I saw Charlie

take a quick glance at my face. I heaved a big sigh of relief knowing that he

wasn't going to ignore me forever.

"Dad, can we please talk?" I said, sounding very desperate.

"Isabella, there is nothing to talk about."

I knew he meant business when he used my full name; he never used my full

name. But at least he was talking to me.

"Yes, there is, Dad, and you know it"

The cruiser went to an immediate stop and I realized we were in the driveway

of his house. I slipped out of car and stumbled onto my feet. Charlie shot a

glance at me and walked away. I let out a loud humph and got my balance. I

trudged to the door following Charlie.

"Dad, come back please, I'll make you dinner" I knew I would get him

when I offered food. I didn't have the slightest clue as to what to make, so I

just opened the refrigerator and got out some fish. I smiled a huge grin when I

found Charlie walking over and sitting down.

"Bella, can you just tell me who the father is?"

He had to ask that, but I knew he wouldn't like the answer.

"Dad, are you sure you want to know?" I asked quietly, my voice covered in

pleas.

He looked like he was debating something in his head when he finally said,

"Yeah, I want know."

I took the fish a wrapped them in foil and put them into the oven carefully.

"Edward" I whispered so soft only Edward himself could have heard.

"I knew it he was no good, why would he do that to you!" Charlie

screamed. Apparently he did hear. I was a little scared of him right now.

Then I got defensive.

"Dad, he didn't do anything, he doesn't even know about the baby." Two

could play this game.

"Yeah, then why do you think he left?" Now I was really mad, how could he

accuse Edward of that?

"HE LEFT BECAUSE OF CARLISLE'S JOB" I was debating on whether to break

down into sobs, but then I decided not to. I wanted to stand my ground.

"Fine then, if you love him so much then go out and find him and leave me

alone" Charlie hissed.

I was in disbelief. I stood there for a couple minutes but to both of

us it felt like hours had gone by. He was kicking me out, wasn't he? I knew

it, so why was I in shock? I had expected this to happen I turned on my heel

and stomped up the stairs trying to be dramatic, but ended up falling. I

stormed into my room and slammed the door shut. I turned from completely

pissed off to sobbing hysterically. I slowly slipped to the floor and broke

down. I laid my head back and heard a squeak. That was really weird. Trying to

relax I ignored it and put my head back down but there was an even bigger

squeak. I turned on my side and looked at the board from the tile. It was

loose. That didn't surprise me considering how old the house was. I laughed

lightly to myself.

Slowly but defiantly the wind picked up and it was so loud and there was a

huge bang. I whimpered and then it was gone. What in the hell was going on? So

scared I turned back around and curled up and focused on the board. When I

focused on the board I suddenly saw a little white spot. I buried my hand in

the board and I felt a smooth papery feeling. I picked up the object and

brought the object out and close to my face. At first I didn't know what it

was. So I flipped it over and almost had a heart attack. It was a picture of

Edward and me on my birthday. I dug my hand back in to see if there was anything

else. I found the two tickets to Jacksonville I got for my birthday from the

Cullen's. I started thinking maybe I could exchange this for tickets to

Pennsylvania. I looked under the board and there was a very thin piece of

paper folded very neatly. I opened it up and read it shedding a couple tears.

Bella,

I am not sure if you will ever get this, but if you do I want you to know

that I am so very sorry. I did not want to cause you pain but I feel it was

for the best. Being around you was dangerous. Even thought the selfish part of

me wanted to take you and make you one of my kind. But that wouldn't be fare

to you. I want you to know that I love you with all of my heart and I will

never stop. Everything I said in the forest was a lie; I still want you to go

on with your life and live it to its fullest potential. I still ask that you

do not do anything stupid or reckless.

Yours forever and always,

Edward.

Right there my heart skipped a beat. He still loved me. I kept those words in

my head. But he still didn't want to be with me. I folded the note in my

hand and put it in my pocket making sure nothing bad could ever happen to it.

Right now I decided I was keeping the baby and I loved it so much and I

wouldn't let anything bad happen to it. I got up quickly clutching my

stomach and gathered most of my clothes shoving them into the suitcase I came

here with. Once I had clothes, toiletries, music, books I walked downstairs

walking toward the door.

"Bella, wait." Now he wanted to talk, I couldn't stand him.

"Bella, I want you to stay, I know I overreacted. I'll make you an

appointment to get an abortion. Just don't go." I lost my breath. ABORTION! Who did he

think I was, a murderer?

"WHAT?"

"Well you certainly not keeping the baby Bella I mean come on you're only

18!" I was so astonished I couldn't speak. How could he just think I'm

not keeping the baby? When I caught my breath, I started screaming.

"IM 18 I AM AN ADULT, I CAN KEEP THE BABY! I AM NOT GETTING AN ABORTION, I LOVE THIS BABY AND IM MOVING"

"Oh, no, you're not. You are staying right here and you're getting an abortion" I knew I got to him because his face was the darkest shade of red I have ever seen. His blood pressure must be off the charts.

I couldn't have him talk like this about my baby. I stormed out of the room

with my suitcase and made my way to my truck. I got in, turned the key, put it

in drive and backed out of the driveway making sure my tickets were in my purse.

**Hey again:**

**Thank you for reading, and again I would like to thank my amazing Beta reader _onyxrush707_ for working her magic on my writing. Thank you to every one who has reviewd, added me to favorites, I appreciate that. **

**I would also like to thank _save the empty_ and _dreamstar1995 _for some of their tips.**

**Also If you would like to read minichapters that I have written just pm me or email me ( email is on my profile) or review me and I will send you a mini chapter.**

**Jess**


	5. burritos with shrimp

I took one quick glance at the tickets folded up in my purse and then back at the house and drove quietly onto the road and into the night.

(~30minutes later~)

I pulled into a parking space, breathing heavily and fighting back tears. I wasn't sure if this was the right thing to do, but I didn't care. I was going to do it. I walked inside of the airport with two bags and a carry-on. AS soon as I set foot in the door, the baby kicked really hard into my ribs. My bags fell to the floor as my hands flew to my stomach. The bump was getting bigger. My stomach clenched. This was not normal. It was too soon. I was only 7 weeks along.

_Edward, what's happening to me? Where the hell are you?_

"Hello miss, can I help you?"

I looked around for the voice. It was atall, skinny, nasally woman who was sitting behind a mahogany desk. I didn't like her: she a fake smile on her face that said you're pregnant and up to no good and I am way better than you. She was already pissing me off.

I forced myself to let go of the baby and grab my bags off the floor. I walked over the to the desk slowly, not wanting to jostle the baby into kicking me again.

"Uh yeah is their anyway I can trade two tickets to Jacksonville for First class to one Harrisburg, Pennsylvania for Coach?" I asked with a fake grin that said guess what, I really don't care what you think cause I'm betting out of here.

I saw her type away on the stupid computer and it was bugging the hell out of me. I put my hand on my stomach and started rubbing it absentmindedly. She seemed to be going slow on purpose.

"Let me see what I can find, when would you like the flight?" Was she retarded or something? My hand movement over my stomach was going faster with irritation.

"As soon as possible, but if it's not for a while then I'll take whatever you have first." I didn't care that I was basically gambling my life right now, but I didn't care I had too many problems on my shoulders to think or even care about that right now.

"Okay our next out to Harrisburg is in about 12 hours without any delays."

Uhhhh, I could not get my way today!

"Okay, what else have you got?" I said not caring that she could tell that I was pissed.

"We have a flight to New York in 2 hours if that's okay." Maybe luck was on my side for once because New York actually sounded really good. Big places, which mean it would be easy to find a job, taxis because I would have to leave my truck here, and it was mostly sunny.

"I'll take it" I knew she could tell I was anxious and she knew I was leaving home because of the rush to get out. She handed me my ticket to New York while I gave her the ticket to Jacksonville along with my luggage.

I grabbed my carry-on my ticket and waved my arm at her signaling a thank you. I was really nervous and apparently so was the baby because he was kicking like a mad baby. It was either because he didn't want to leave or it thought I was dumb. I needed a name for it because I really didn't like calling it an "it".

I walked over to the board and looked for a plane to New York.

"Maui, Phoenix, Manila, Harrisburg, aha New York City." I said under my breath as I scrolled down the list of places.

New York………8:00………..On Time

I looked at my watch and it read 6:44. Okay not bad I just had to wait 1 hour and 26 minutes. I walked over to a Taco Bell stand and got a huge craving for a burrito with onions, green peppers, lettuce, olives, and shrimp. I checked my purse and it looked like I was running short on cash.

"SHIT" I yelled really loud in my head. I saw a couple of heads turn. And the baby literally jumped. Oops. I guess I said it out loud.

"I'm sorry, baby…" I whispered, hand finding its place right over the bump. Oh well, I didn't care. I hadn't even thought about money. I guess I could take money out of my college fund considering I obviously wasn't going to college for a while. I had enough time to get to the bank and back. I went out the exit of the airport and hopped in my truck praying it wasn't low on gas considering I haven't checked it in a long time. I had 20 miles left. It wouldn't give me a lot but it would take me to the bank and back. When I reached Northwest Savings Bank I walked into the building.

_Okay, Bella, you can do this. There's nothing wrong with changing your pin without Charlie's permission. It's your money, you can do whatever you want with it. _

"Hello" I said trying to act casual.

"May I help you?" A tall man behind the counter asked.

"Yes, I am Isabella Swan and I would like to change my pin number to access my fault if you don't mind."

"Okay, uh, no problem"

Phew I said to myself as a sigh of relief. Charlie hadn't erased my account.

"Can I change it to 2-13-9 please?" I knew I could remember that easily because those were the numbers on Edward license plate.

"Sure, let me get that up for you."

I waited patiently for him to do all of that and I almost forgot.

"Yeah and can I take $70 out of my account" I asked trying not to act like that was out of the ordinary.

"Okay" He said slowly. I knew he was defiantly getting suspicious.

"Here you go"

I took the $70 out of his hand and walked back to my truck.

I drove back to the airport and walked over to the mini Taco Bell stand. I didn't realize how hungry I was until I saw all of the food.

"Yeah can I make my own Burrito?"

"Sure, what would you like in it?"

"Uh, how about, lettuce, onions, green peppers, and olives?" I asked getting a very freaked out look from the guy running the stand. I'm glad I didn't order the shrimp or else he might have told me to leave. I better get used to stares if I'm going to go through with this, and I'm not talking about the burrito. He handed me my burrito and I dug around in my wallet and handed him a 5 dollar bill. He put it in the cash register and gave me back 50 cents. I took one bite and my cravings subsided. As I finished my burrito, I looked at the time. I had 15 minutes before it was time to board the plane. I gathered my carry-on bag and I threw my burrito wrappings into the garbage can and headed to the row where we board.

I sat down and put my earphones in and relaxed. I was so glad I downloaded all of Edward's pieces onto my iPod. It was relaxing listening to him play. I wish I was watching him play. Once I got to the piece he wrote for me, I started to cry just thinking about all of the times he sung me to sleep with that song. Before long I saw people get up and walk onto the tunnel, so I got up slowly and walked to the ticket person. I handed her my ticket and she ripped half of it off. I took the ticket and started walking down the tunnel. Once I was in the plane I took my first step and I accidently bumped into a stewardess. I mumbled a sorry and kept walking. I looked at the ticket again and realized she put me in First Class. Wow today was defiantly not as bad as is might seem. I looked at the seat number and I started looking for row B section 3 seats 2.

ROW B was printed on the top of a seat and I slowed my walk down. Section 1, 2, 3. Okay I looked over and took my seat in seat 2. Great I was in the middle. I was really stiff so I decided to crack my back and when I turned around my heart stopped.

"Emmett?"

* * *

** Again a big thank you to Onyxrush707!**

**Hey hope you like it. **

**Again thank you to everyone who reviewed you guys are amazing. Keep revewing please. And anyone who reviews will get a mini chapter if he\she would like to read one. Just tell me and I will send you one.**


	6. Money, Letters, and Crying

I carried my hands to my eyes and quickly rubbed them.

"Emmett?" I asked again just to make sure I was seeing correctly.

He was the last person I thought I would see. Don't get me wrong I love Emmett like a brother, but I thought if I ever saw a Cullen again that it would be Alice or Edward.

I felt a chill run down my back and the tears start to build up in the back of my eyes.

DAMN HORMONES!

But if it had to be one of them I'm sort glad it is Emmett because I knew he would be light hearted. He was always like a big brother who seemed thought but was a big teddy bear.

"Bella? Is that you?" He asked. I was lost for words.

"Uh yeah." Was all I could get out.

"Awesome! What's shakin?"

Only Emmett would say that in this circumstance. Oh how I loved Emmett.

Just then I felt the baby jostle in my stomach as sort of a reminder that he was still there.

Then I realized. None of the Cullen's know. I dropped my grin and started panicking. What if he finds out?

What if he tells Edward?

Emmett could keep a secret right?

He has to find out because I'm defiantly showing. What if I tell him I just gained weight? By the look on his face I realized I hadn't said anything in a long time.

"Oh nothing much, how about you?" I tried to sound like it was normal and I didn't have a huge secret that involved his whole family. His grin returned to his face.

"Same old, I'm just on my way to New York because I wanted to get Rose something for our 70th anniversary. Why are you going to New York?" Uh oh here it comes he's going to find out. I will just casually say something.

"I just thought it was time to move and get out of Charlie's way." Well at least it was halfway true.

"Oh well are you living all by yourself, I don't think Edward would like that."

I felt a pang in my heart when he said that. I know the letters said he still cared but I really didn't believe them.

"Oh sorry I guess I shouldn't have said that." That got a smile on my face. Emmett usually said awkward things and he doesn't know where to draw the line, but I guess now he did.

"Its fine Emmett, thanks for the concern and yes I am going to New York alone."

I couldn't lie to him, not with that stupid brotherly 'I just ripped your teddy dear and please don't be mad at me' grin.

"I don't think it's a good idea for you to be in New York alone, you're a danger magnet"

I haven't been called that in a long time and surprisingly I sort of missed it.

"Thanks for the concern, but I'll be okay. The plane should be taking off soon."

"Well, we'll talk when we get off."

I turned around and my stomach ached from being twisted. I gave a little "uhh".

"Are you okay Bella?" Emmett asked

"I'm fine." I said

I got my bag and put my earphones on and started listening to my lullaby.

"Listening to Edward's music I see?"

Damn I forgot about the vampire hearing. I didn't reply hoping Emmett got the message that I didn't wasn't to press the issue any further. I concentrated on the melody and ended up drifting to sleep.

3 hours later 

I was wakened up by the air attendant telling the passengers that we would be landing now. As I felt the severe pressure of the plane going downwards I closed my eyes and rubbed my temples. After about 5 more minutes of that I looked out the window and welcomed New York. My life was going to change 100 %.  
Once I grabbed my stuff and was walking with the other passengers out through the tunnel I stopped and waited for Emmett to catch up.

"Hey Bells."

"Hey Em, so." I was at lost for words because most of the conversations I could think of ended up with Edward.

"So um look, I wish I could stay but I have to be back to Rosalie because out Anniversary is tomorrow."

"Ow well I don't want to stop you, and tell Rose I said happy anniversary."

"Thank you I will. Be careful Bells, I know Edward wants you to stay safe. He really does love you, and he barely ever come out of his room. All he does is listen to music and look at pictures of you." I was shocked. I never thought that could be true. But he probably is just saying that to make me feel better.

"Thanks I guess."

"Okay well I got to go but uh be safe and here." I was confused until I saw an envelope in his hands. I took it.

"What is it?"

"Don't ask just open it, it was Alice's idea."

"But what…"

I couldn't finish my sentence because he was gone. I tightened my grip around the envelope as well as my stomach and took a seat and opened it.

I lost my breath and almost had a heart attack when I saw what was in the envelope.

I was money and a letter. I opened that folded money and counted. $100,000 to be exact. I put the money in my bag and opened the letter.

Dearest Bella,

We all miss you so much. (That includes Rosalie too.) We know Edward made a horrible mistake, and he is a good liar. All he does is sit around in his room and listen to his stereo and look at everything that reminds him of you. He truly loves you. We all are giving him a hard time. Especially Alice. Alice also had a vision of you going to New York alone, but she we didn't know why, so we sent Emmett there to find you and get Rosalie a gift. That is why we enclose this letter with some extra cash just in case.

Sincerely,

Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett.

(In heart Edward too)

P.S.

Do not feel alone, and expect a visit from one of us.

I couldn't take it I broke down in hysterical cries right in the airport.

**Hey I am soo sooo sooo sorry it took me forever to post. A lot of things came up and I know you guys don't want to hear it. I would love to thank everybody who reads my stories and a special thanks to everybody that reviewed. **

**I am going to have a poll to see whether you want the baby to be a girl or a boy. **

**I'm alos going to have a sort of contest. You guys can send me names that you like and I will use one for the baby. **

**Again if you want a mini REVIEW!!!!!**


	7. moping & chinese food

I couldn't take it anymore and I broke down into hysterical cries right in the middle of the airport.

When I had pulled myself together, I grabbed my bags and called a taxi.

The taxi driver took me to the nearest hotel, which happened to he a Hilton.

I walked into the hotel, which looked exquisite and neat, but affordable. I knew

I shouldn't have taken the Cullen's money, but I did need it.

I asked for a room, which I paid for in cash.

The hotel bellhop took me up to my room, because I would have definitely gotten lost, considering my mind was in a

million different places at once.

After the kind bellhop left and I had dropped all of my stuff in the foyer, I broke down again.

I was curled up in the plush bed, tears rolling down my cheeks, iPod buds in

one ear, and listening to my lullaby again.

I was getting sort of hungry. Hell, I was always hungry these days.

I stopped moping when my stomach growled very loudly and I felt my little miracle use my abdomen as a punching bag.

I had the biggest craving for some sesame chicken, so I found the nearest Chinese restaurant.

I was starting to like New York.

They had everything within walking distance. I can defiantly get used to this.

The restaurant was 'Mojo's' and it wasn't half bad. It took the edge off of my cravings.

I started thinking again. The letter had said 'expect a visit.' Maybe they do care and maybe one of them will visit.

It was all 'maybes,' but no sincere answers. I hate this! It's all so confusing.

I fell asleep on the cozy bed in the safe hotel.

I woke up with a pool of sweat dripping down my slick forehead. I had the same dream that I had had right after he left. I heard my cell phone beep so I got up and checked it.

Lets see……22 missed calls.

Gee, now Charlie wants to talk. I dialed my voicemail and just pressed the delete button the second Charlie's voice rang through the minuscule speaker.

The last message started playing, and I had one finger on the delete button, but before I pressed it, his velvet voice sang threw my voicemail.

"Bella, I'm sorry and I'm coming to get you."

My heart literally stopped, started up again, and skipped three beats.

He…he…he…was coming, to see me. This isn't happening. No he can't see me. Not now. Not ever. The hole in my chest became ten times bigger.

I felt my arms straddle my stomach. How the hell was I supposed to keep this miracle a secret from Edward?

I dreamed of Edward coming back and that we could all could be a family again, but now that he might actually be coming back, I didn't want him to.

Even if he did come, he would just leave again.

I went into a frenzy and started grabbing all of my clothes and personal items, and checked out.

When I was outside the hotel, I called for a taxi.

"Hello. Can you take me to the nearest apartment complex?" I asked. I didn't care how much it would cost me.

I knew I would regret it later, but I definitely wasn't thinking straight, and I needed to clear my mind of all the confusing thoughts.

He dropped me off at a fairly decent apartment complex. I tipped him and walked in.

The lady that stood at the counter had the same ****** smug smile that the lady in the airport had had. God I want to strangle her!

"Hi, I need an apartment. Can you get me one?" I asked not in the mood to argue about anything.

"Sure, would you like a junior, and standard or a large room?"

"Junior." I could always move once the baby was born.

"Okay the rent will be 1,000 dollars a month"

I handed her 2,000 dollars out of the envelope I had received from Emmet.

She looked surprised at the wad of cash I had just given her.

Three hours later, I had all of the stuff that I had brought with me, unpacked.

The room was furnished, which I had to pay for. But, I didn't have to buy furniture, so it saved me a lot of time and money.

I read over both letters and listened to the voicemail over one-hundred times. I savored his beautiful, soothing voice.

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews. I added a chapter sooner to make up for all the time I didn't have one out.**

**Thank you sooo much** wearefanpires **for looking over my stories!!**

**Keep Reviewing**


	8. Gucci, Prada, Hints

Weeks passed and there was still no sign of Edward. I could start to feel the holes in my heart getting bigger.

Even thought I hadn't seen him, all it took was a simple voicemail on my cell phone. Who knew that that little, minuscule thing could cause me so much grief and pain.

This could probably be worse than him leaving me. I knew it wasn't, but it felt even worse, because it was a brand new happening in my life, that crushed my heart and soul.

Did he know about Emmett?

Did he know that one of them were to be visiting me in the near future?

When the letter said one of them were coming…did they mean Edward?

There were a million more questions roaring around in my head, but I couldn't get to them all at once.

It took too much out of me. So, I sat down on my brand spankin' new stripped blue bed in my apartment in Manhattan, New York.

I sat there, breathing in and out deeply, just pondering overall my crazy thoughts.

While I was 'pondering,' I realized I should call a doctor, and set up an appointment for an ultrasound.

Getting to the front desk was more of a hassle than I would have expected. There were 3 flights of stairs that I had to climb down. And with all this weight that I was gaining, just made it that much harder.

When I got to the front desk there was a different lady standing behind the half-moon escritoire.

__

Thank God it wasn't the other woman.

"Hello, may I see a phonebook, please?" I asked the lady with a nametag that read "July."

"Yes, here you go," July said, while handing me a white phonebook. I grabbed the phonebook from he hands and looked under the letter 'h' for hospitals that were nearby. I found the 'Bellevue Hospitals' that was just four blocks down.

I had left my truck back in Forks, so I had to walk there. It wasn't that long of a walk, but man I was tired!

I stopped in the front of the huge building with a giant sign that read, "Bellevue Hospital." This hospital would have made the one in Forks look like a tiny corner shop that sells milk and sugar.

I walked in, a bit intimidated by it's size. Walking through the halls wasn't half as bad as I thought I would be.

__

Nobody is looking at you like your fat, or you're knocked up.

Yet again, I walked up to a lady working at a desk, and asked for an appointment.

She looked bored beyond belief.

"Who's your doctor?" she asked.

"I'm new here and I was wondering if I could register to get a doctor."

She seemed highly amused by what I said and when she looked down at my tiny baby bump, she lost the smirk on her face.

I had to hand it to her; she was smart not to mess with me.

"Name?"

"Isabella Swan"

"Where do you live?"

"St. James apartment complex, room 222"

It went on like that for a while; asking my social security number, what my health care was, and all of that junk. When she was finished interrogating me, she asked me to take a seat.

I was counting the minutes I had been waiting in that uncomfortable chair.

"1...2.... 3"

" 4...5...6"

"7...8...9"

"10.11.12... "Isabella?" _FINALLY!_

"Bella," I corrected the doctor with blondish, brown hair. She looked to be just a little bit taller than Charlie.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Cotter. How are you feeling today?" He asked.

__

Well lets see, I'm scared shitless, I'm pregnant, my apartment is small, I'm pregnant, I don't know if my ex boyfriend\vampire is coming to get me, I'm pregnant, oh and did I mention I"M PREGNANT!!!

"Fine. I'm just here for a checkup."

"Well, okay, can you just step into that smock and I will be right back."

The doctor left the room, and I started to take my clothes off, and then slipped the papery gown over my small little miracle.

I rubbed small circles on my stomach and I felt a little bit of nudging in my stomach.

I didn't know what it was at first then 'Oh my GOD' I felt like shouting.

My phenomenon had just kicked inside of me.

Regardless of how much it hurt, I felt tears well up in my eyes.

I didn't want the doctor to see me crying, so I got up and grabbed a tissue and started dabbing at my eyes.

Waiting for the doctor to come back felt like hours.

After about twenty minutes of waiting, I was about to get up and go look for him. But, before I could, he came back in.

"Sorry about the wait I just had a little it of a difficult emergency."

"That's okay, is the baby okay?" I asked full of concern forgetting the past twenty minutes I had spent being bored out of my mind.

"Well, yeah. But, he's going to need to stay here a few extra weeks."

What if something was wrong with my baby?

"So let's see how your baby's doing."

He set up the ultrasound and put the cold, slimy jelly-like substance on my rounded stomach, and started rubbing the hand-held transducer around my stomach in tiny motions trying to get my baby to show up on the screen.

"Okay here it is. Would you like to see it?"

"DO NOT CALL MY BABY AN IT!!!!"

How dare he call the daughter\ son of Edward Anthony Mason Cullen an 'it.' _That's just wrong._

"I apologize miss, would you like to see your baby?"

"Sure, why not?"

He showed me the picture of the baby's head attached to its small little body.

I couldn't look away from the small black-and-white screen.

"Looks like your baby is doing just fine, but your a little bit underweight for a pregnant woman. We would like you to be about ten pounds heavier. Here is a diet chart we would like you to follow."

He handed me a piece of paper of what not to eat and what was required for me to eat every day of my pregnancy. I was to eat more as the baby grew.

"We would also like to put you on some calcium pills, because it seems your body is lacking in the calcium you need for your baby.

__

Joy! Taking calcium pills and eating by the rules a food chart sounds like a blast!

I left the office as soon as possible and walked a couple of blocks back to my tiny apartment with the pills and diet paper in hand.

I walked up the three flights of stairs and unlocked the door to my apartment and put the pills next to the counter.

I walked to my bedroom and I couldn't believe my eyes.

There was a Gucci purse and a pair of Prada heels placed precisely in the middle of my bed.

__

What the hell?

I placed that thought in the back of my mind and walked into my bathroom. Inside the medicine cabinet was one toothbrush and a watch that was frozen at four O'clock. _This is weird. I remember opening this cabinet when I first got here, and that was definitely not in there._

Suddenly deciding I was hungry, I trudged into the kitchen to find a snack. I opened up the fridge to find a heart-shaped cake with the initials, "M.A.B."

"Oh my God!" I said aloud before I blacked out and fainted to the floor.

Who could have gotten into my room? The thought I had, was dripping in sarcasm.She had been discourteous, and nettlesome, and I wouldn't have been able to stand another minute of it.

**Thank you to every one who reviewed it means a lot.**

**Give a HUGE thank-you to** wearefanpires **for betaing for me, and helping with the names.**

**Thank you for the votes and keep voting on what gender you want the baby to be!**

**Thank you to the people who put in baby name ( you will be credited \ rewarded)**

**Thank you to....**

**RobertPattinsonisHOTT**

**Jaiminini**

**music-freakgirl14**

**for reivewing from the beginning and saying the nicest supprotive things.**

**:)Jess**


	9. Don't leave AGAIN!

I awoke in a soft bed after my fainting episode.

How did I get in a bed? I don't remember going to bed last night.

The previous night came rushing back into my head.

The hints. The gifts. And the fainting.

"Oh. My. God!"

I shot up in my bed and quickly pulled the covers back. I hopped out of the warm bed and onto the ground. I looked around the room and my eyes came to rest upon a figure perched in the chair in the corner of the room.

This was the one person I had been wanting to see; my best friend.

Now I understood the Gucci purse and the Prada heels.

She loved to shop almost three times a day.

The toothbrush must have represented that one person was coming back to visit me. And, the watch represented the time of day that one, singular person was coming back.

I looked at the clock. It read 4:00 AM.

The initials, M.A.B, could only mean one thing; Alice was back and she had used her human initials as her final clue.

I started to stutter her name but I couldn't find my voice. That didn't seem to matter to her because as soon as she realized I was awake, she jumped out of the chair she was sitting, and as gracefully as physically possible, she danced her way to my side.

"Bella Oh my gosh it's so good to see you again! I am so sorry!" She was talking a million miles a minute, and I couldn't keep up. So as soon as I found my voice, I stopped her.

"A-alice," I stuttered her name, "What are you doing here?" As soon as those words left my mouth I regretted them.

"What the hell do you mean, 'what am I doing here?' Can't a girl visit her best friend?" Alice always knew how to get the longer end of the stick and I just seemed to feed it to her.

"You know what I meant."

"Fine. Well, I have to talk to you, and I'm not sure how your going to take it. I suggest you sit down."

"Okay?" I mumbled questionably.

I looked down fast- not sure if she noticed or not- trying to cover my little bump.

I walked over to the kitchen table, which was a few feet away from my bed. I poured myself some coffee, knowing the doctor would yell at me later.

I was about to offer Alice some, but the I realized she didn't drink coffee (and not in the way you would think.)

"Well, first of all, I made a big mistake. The voicemail that Edward left you was fake. Uh, I can intimidate his voice." I was about to grab my chest out of habit, but then I realized my heart didn't hurt.

"I thought I could convince him to come see you. He was talking to me about how he missed you and how he really wanted to see you. I even had a vision of him coming here to get you. I didn't want him to come unannounced. Everything was going perfectly until yesterday. I was hunting, hoping that he would take me with him. But, when I got back, there was a note saying he had left with Tanya."

I hadn't met Tanya, but I had heard of her and seen pictures of her. She was the leader of the Denali Vampire Coven. The pictures I remembered of her made me realize why he ran off with her. _Well this is just great._ Everything that Edward said had been a lie. The letter was a lie. The voicemail was a lie.

I stood up and walked to my bed, not caring that Alice was trailing behind me. I curled up into a ball and put my arms safely around the only thing I had left of Edward. It was officially only thing that could make me happy. The baby inside me was my only reason for living.

_Well…the baby and Alice. But, I'm only saying that because she would kill me if she wasn't included in that somewhere. _

"Aw, Bella. Sweetie, it's okay. Their not doing anything. They're probably just hunting, that's it."

"No Alice, I expected that from day one. I don't care about that. I care about the fact that once you leave, I'm all alone with this!" I pointed to my stomach.

"Hunny, if you talking about the weight you gained, you can get it off in no time. A little time at the gym, a few crunches and it will come right off. I promise you."

I mentally groaned and then giggled to my self. "Alice that's not what I'm talking about. I'm surprised you didn't have a vision of this already." Now that I thought about it, why didn't she have a vision yet?

"Will you please just tell me what going on?"

I started rambling on and on about how _it _happened and how Edward left.

"Sweetie, okay. I can't understand you between all the crying. You have to be a big girl." She was using her mommy voice.

I sucked up air and got straight to the point. "Alice, your fucking brother always went on and on about how my virginity was the most important thing, and how he never wanted to rise anything. Well that son of a bitch not only left, he left me with his fucking child!!!" My baby jostled in my stomach, not liking my screaming or tone of voice.

She didn't say anything for a while. She looked like she was thinking about something very intently. "So that night when he never came back…when you were sleeping.."

"Yeah." That was all she and I needed to say for each other to get the picture.

"Wow, I didn't know. I surprised I didn't see this beforehand." She looked like she was thinking again.

"Why the hell didn't I know? I should have seen this!" She repeated again. Then she got that look in her eyes. Her face had the same expression that it did when she got really pissed at Emmett for throwing away her fall line of Gucci shoes that she had just gotten for Christmas from Jasper.

"Edward, Tanya, Left, Dead," was all she said before jumping out of her seat and dialing a number. Her fingers moved so fast on the tiny phone that I couldn't make out a single number.

"Alice, please don't tell Edward. Don't tell anyone. Please, I'm begging you!"

"Fin. But he will find out eventually."

She didn't hang up, so I guessed that's not why she called.

"Hey Edward, Where the hell are you. You have a lot of explaining to do! Call me back, or else. You will hear from me again. So if you don't return this call, so help me God, I will… Never mind. I'm in New York."

She hung up and led me back to the bedroom when I felt it.

I rushed for the bathroom and started to pour out the previous night's chicken dinner. Alice was with me within seconds, holding my hair back.

Well at least everything wasn't so bad with Alice here to help and support me.

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed and supported my story.**

**Thank you to **wearefanpires **for beta reading and putting up with me and my story (haha thank you so much!!)**

Ice Cold Lover **won the sneak preview becuase she got Alice's anitials correct. **

**The pole is still up for what gender you want the baby to be. **

**You can still pm me names you like.**

**Thanks again and keep reviewing :)**


	10. No Exaggeration With Alice

The next morning I was given a surprise attack by Alice, who was jumping up and down on the bed.

I rolled over in bed, hoping she would give up. But Alice I knew would never give up until she got her way.

So when she finally quit jumping, I opened my eyes to see her slightly bouncing up and down. She had the gracefulness any dancer would kill for.

I tore the covers off of me and was about to get up, when I fell off the bed. I was expecting to feel impact any moment, but Alice quickly caught me.

"Thanks, Allie," I said with less enthusiasm than she probably wanted.

"Okay. So I already have the whole day planned out for us. First, we are going down to get some breakfast at a little diner down the street. Then, we are going shopping for some maternity clothes, shop for the baby, and shop for anything else we need. After that, we are going to eat dinner at the airport, because were going to Alaska."

I was totally caught off guard and had to sit down.

"Okay, Alice. Let me get this straight. We are going to eat at a diner, shop until I die, and then were going to Alaska?"

"Yeah. We're going to see Esme and everyone else. I was on the phone with her last night she really wants to see you. She can't wait to become a grandmother. I thought you were going to be difficult," Alice said quickly.

"Ha, Alice! That's a good one. I was just making sure I heard you correctly.

_ARE YOU FREAKING NUTS?_

I can't leave, Alice. I have to find a job. I have another doctor appointment in two weeks and what if Ed- he is there?"

"Relax, you can find a job, we'll be back within one week, and he's in Africa ."

I felt a little but better, but I still wasn't sure.

"Fine. But I'm too tired to shop today."

"Okay. I'll just carry you around with me."

We should all do what Alice says or she will go to extreme measures. This is the problem; there's no exaggeration with Alice. She really means ALL DAY!

My legs were seriously killing me and I was pretty sure my baby was going to have more clothes than the Queen of England.

The really sad thing is that I don't know the sex of the baby. Alice said it didn't bother her and she bought three whole wardrobes for each gender. She just said I could use the clothes that I don't need for the next baby I have. _Yeah right!_

Seriously, I know I lived in a messed up world, but what kind of sick world has Gucci baby carriers?

Right now, we are heading back to my apartment to grab our things. We were heading to the airport after that.

I turned the key and opened my apartment door and let the hurricane that is Alice inside. She went straight for my dresser and started packing.

" Alice, I'll never wear that," I said as she picked up a pair of sweatpants that read JUICY on the butt.

I was never a big fan of labels, but Renee had gotten them for me at Christmas a couple years ago.

"Come on! They are probably the only decent article out of your clothes. I need you to be quiet as I work."

I did what I was told and sat on the bed, watching her as she threw clothes around, shaking her head in disappointment.

When she closed my only suitcase and gave it to me, she stuffed a few more things that she had bought on her shopping trip into her suitcase.

On our way out, I noticed that she left some of her things in my room. I was going to say something, but then I decided against it, just in case she wasn't planning on coming back.

We called a taxi and drove the airport.

"Now boarding flight A5 to Denali, Alaska," the woman on the intercom said.

Alice was paying for my ticket, so she insisted that we fly first class. I didn't see the point of flying first class. We would only be on the plane for a few hours.

After we boarded the plane, Alice was looking into the future while rubbing her temples. She would look like she was sleeping to onlookers, but I knew better.

**(8 hours later)**

We had a direct flight, so we got to Alaska fairly quickly.

She had one of her porsches at the airport. We drove to a very big white house that was surrounded by a small quiet forest.

It reminded me of the house they had had in Forks.

When we walked through the front door, Esme engulfed me in a big, motherly hug.

"Bella, I can not tell you how good it is to see you again. I missed you so much."

"Aw. Thank you, Esme. I missed you too." She stepped back and eyed me head to toe.

"Hunny, I can't believe you're pregnant. I never thought I would ever have a grandchild. Thank you so much for giving that to me."

"Your welcome, Esme." I prayed that my eyes wouldn't betray me, but at that moment, I felt a loose tear roll down my cheek.

"Oh, sweetie. I didn't mean to upset you. I know. I'm so sorry. We all tried to talk him out of it, but he wouldn't listen."

I was too afraid of letting more tears fall out so I just stayed quiet and let Esme lead me to the couch and cradle me in her arms. I let go of my pride and let my tears fall.

I saw Emmett bounce down the stairs. "Bella! Long time no see."

Esme released me and I made my way over too Emmett. "Emmett, it's so good to see y-" Before I could ever finish my sentence, Emmett picked me up and gave me one of those giant bear hugs.

"Wow, Bella. Did you gain weight?" He teased. I laughed outwardly at him.

"Emmett, you don't say that to people. It's rude," Alice teased.

He looked as sheepish as a little kid that got caught using his older sister's bra.

"It's okay Alice. Didn't you tell him, Esme?"

"No, dear. I thought it would be best if you would tell everyone."

"Ooo! Tell me, tell me, tell me!" Emmett yelled like a kid in a candy store.

I swear he died mentally at age six.

"Emmett, calm down. I'll tell you if you stay still." He shut his trap and stopped wiggling. I let out a laugh and took a deep breath.

"Emmett, I'm pregnant."

"Oh! That is so cool! Can I be an uncle?"

"Of course you can, Emmett. I wouldn't have it any other way," I said.

Rosalie walked down that stairs, probably wondering why her husband was acting like an idiot. I didn't want to tell Rosalie because I knew she had always wanted a kid. She would just hate me even more.

"I heard what you said, Bella. Congratulations." She walked over to me and gave me a small hug.

I was shocked. "Um. Thanks. It's good to see you."

I heard Emmett let out a sigh.

"Okay, Bella. I think we're all pretty much dying to know and I have restrained myself from asking far too long," Emmett said impatiently. "Who is the father?"

I took in a deep breath and heard the front door open. I turned around thinking it was Carlisle coming to check up on me.

"Bella, is that you?"

**Thank you for everyone who reviewed, and my lovely Beta wearefanpires. Sorry for the delay I will post the next chapter soon!**

**Jess :)**


	11. Amour, Horreur, énerver

BPOV

"Okay, Bella. I think we're all pretty much dying to know and I have restrained myself from asking far too long," Alice said impatiently. "Who is the father?"

I took in a deep breath and heard the front door open. I turned around thinking it was Carlisle coming to check up on me.

"Bella, is that you?"

_Think of something smart to say, Bella! Think of something smart! _"Uh, Ed…Edward. What are you doing here?" _Real brilliant, stupid._

I turned around and gave Alice such a ferocious look that would have put Rosalie to shame. I was pretty proud of myself.

"Bella, it's so good to see you. I'm only here for a visit."

He leaned in to give me hug. I took a step back, not wanting to smell, touch, or have anything to do with him at all at the moment. Especially when he was with _her_. A.K.A.-Tanya.

"Um. Alice, Esme, Emmett, and Rosalie, thank you for having me, but this was a mistake. I'm terribly sorry for bothering you."

I raced out the door, not caring that any one of them could have outrun me with ease. I ran to the car Alice and I driven in to get to her house and thanked God that she'd left the keys in the ignition.

On the way back to the airport I pulled over to the side of the rode and took a breath of the sweet Alaskan air.

**APOV**

I was extremely happy to see everyone again. When Bella was busy talking to Esme and everybody else, I snuck upstairs to see Jasper for a few minutes.

"Jazzy, guess who's here!" He was in the middle of reading a book titled, Dirty Little Secret On WW11. Of course he was into WW11. I knew better than to ask him about the book. He would drone on and on about how 'books weren't right, and that they shouldn't publish books when they don't know what their talking about'.

Honestly I don't get how someone can read about that and NOT know what the top name brands are. I mean seriously.

After I said goodbye to Jasper, I snuck back downstairs to see that Edward was standing in the front doorway, and Bella was giving me a glare that would sure as hell give Rosalie a run for her money.

I decided it would be best for me to keep my mouth shut. I promised Bella that Edward would be in Africa. I felt bad, so I decided I would treat her to a shopping spree to make it up to her.

"Bella, it's so good to see you. I'm only here for a visit." Edward said. Man, he was two seconds away from causing me to rip him to shreds. Nobody breaks my best friend's heart and gets away with it. Not even my brother.

At least he was playing nice. I knew he still loved her.

Then I thought of Tanya. She always had to get what she wants. And let me tell you, she really wanted Edward. _He's never liked her; he just had to choose to like her now?_

I was trying to read the look on Bella's face, but strangely it looked blank.

I tried looking into her future, but nothing came up. _Could this get any weirder?_

"Um. Alice, Esme, Emmett, and Rosalie, thank you for having me, but this was a mistake. I'm terribly sorry for bothering you."

I was shocked by what she said. I started to go after her, but she was already out the door. We all decided not to follow her, which I knew was going to turn out to be a bad idea, in the end. She took my second car. _I'm going to allow her to keep it. It's already over seven months old, anyway. It's getting old._

I needed to be able to see the future. I feel blind and was getting a major migraine.

I ran up the stairs and lay down on my bed. I couldn't use a pain killer because none of that stuff worked on vampires. I lay there for a while until Jasper came in and started rubbing my temples.

_God I love that man._

"Hey, Hun. What happened down there?" He asked in his adorable southern accent.

"Jazzy, it's a long story. I need to go find Bella."

I got up and walked towards the stairs at a human pace, hoping Jasper would follow.

"Ally, wait up," he said while walking right behind me, carrying his suitcase.

_Did I mention I love this man?_

"You're not going without me," he stated, not leaving room for an argument.

"Wouldn't dream of stopping you," I replied. We walked down towards my Porsche. Jasper opened the drivers' side for me and then swung around to the passengers' side. We both hopped in.

I drove a little over 130mph, hoping we could catch up to Bella.

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed and read my story. Thank you to **wearefanpires **for beta reading. **

**Thank you to **AllysMom1208 **and** kyrandiana **for catching a mistake I made in chapter 10.**

**Keep reviewing Jess :)**


	12. The Truth Almost Comes Out

BPOV

"One ticket to New York, New York, please," I said to the lady manning the ticket desk.

My mind was set; I was going to live alone in New York.

If Alice wanted to visit that was perfectly fine, but I wouldn't allow anyone else. Seeing any of the other Cullen's just led to trouble and heartbreak.

She handed me a ticket and handed her the $697.00 that Alice had given me for the ride home. According to her nametag, her name was Susan. She pointed in the direction of the security checkpoint and I was on my way to customs.

When I checked my ticket it said that departure would be at 11:00 PM. I checked my cell phone; it read 9:00 PM. Great. I was stuck here for another three hours.

I wondered if where allowed to leave the airport while we waited. I didn't want to stick around to find out. I walked out and hopped back into the car. I wanted to say goodbye to Alice and Esme.

I wasn't one for speeding, but somehow I found myself pushing the speedometer ten miles over the speed limit.

When I got back to the house, I expected everyone to be in the driveway yelling at me for what I did, but I couldn't see anyone. I walked to the explicit white door and knocked. When no one answered, I simply walked in. No one was home.

Where could they have gone right after I left?

They didn't follow me because I didn't see any of them behind me. I walked around in hopes of finding someone.

I walked into the kitchen and found it empty. It was the same situation in the living room. I went upstairs to Alice and Jasper's room and found it was empty, also. Emmett and Rosalie's room was deserted. Carlisle's study was also empty.

I really didn't want to go into the last room, but I had this tantalizing urge to go in. Maybe just a peek wouldn't hurt, just to see if it looked the same as the room in Forks. I opened the door and found that _his _room was almost identical to the one in Forks.

I took a step in and was instantly hit with _his_ scent.

"What are you doing in here?" I turned around as fast as I could to find the Greek God that was Edward standing right in front of me.

"Uh, Edward. I couldn't find anyone. I was waiting for plane and was curious. Sorry, bye," was all I was able to get out before pushing past him. I started to walk back down the stairs before I felt a strong hand wrap around my sad excuse for a bicep.

"I was just asking. I never said you couldn't go in."

"That's okay. I was just leaving," I said, attempting to walk forward again, but he didn't release his grip.

"Don't go. I want to talk to you."

"Okay, talk." I was trying to sound mean, but he made me melt like putty. He led me over to the couch that sat in the corner of his room. We sat down side-by-side. I was having trouble breathing.

"Bella, there is so much for me to say and I don't know where to begin."

"How about you start with why you left me and why you ended up with Tanya." I was trying really hard to get my voice to sound strong, but it all just came out as a whisper.

"Okay. Well, let me just tell you this to start off. I love you and have never stopped loving you; I never will. It just wasn't smart to put you in a position that would put you in a lot of danger. I have been trying to call you for a while now, but Charlie just said that you weren't there or you didn't want to talk to me. A couple of weeks ago, I called and Charlie said you were gone. I didn't know what to think. I looked all across Washington, and the most part of the Western and East Southern parts of the U.S. I couldn't find you. I told the rest of my family that they were not to have any contact with you because I thought that that would make it easier for everybody. When I couldn't find you, I thought the worst, and I thought you were dead. I hopped on a plain that was supposed to go to Italy; I was going to go to the Volturri…"

"What the hell were you thinking? The Volturri!" I yelled

"Shh, love. Just let me finish." I quieted, but was still angry.

"As I was saying; when I was on my way, I saw Tanya, and discovered that she was on her way to Italy too. I never like her, but Carlisle would have been disappointed in me if I had been rude to her. So, we talked. This wasn't a direct flight, so we landed in Africa. When we got there, we found another clan of vampires and they talked me out staying in Africa. So I decided not to, until I knew for a fact that you weren't alive. I really didn't want to see my family, so I just stayed there and practiced my tracking. One day, I got a call from Rosalie saying that Alice had gone to visit you and that both of you were coming to Alaska. So, Tanya and I hopped onto a plane. You know the rest from there."

"Wow," was all I was able to get out. I didn't know what to say; I was speechless.

"Okay. So now tell me what the hell happened to you. I mean…did you just leave Charlie like that? When you wanted to become one of us, the only thing you said was that you would miss him, and then you just up and left him?" He asked.

Here it was; I knew I was going to have to tell him eventually.

"Well. Um…you see…Charlie and I had a big…how would you put it…disagreement," I said, not knowing quite what to say.

"Oh, about what?" He asked. I knew I couldn't lie to him.

"Well, there really isn't an easy way to say this…"

"Come on, Bella; you can tell me anything. You know that right?"

_Okay, Bella. You can do this; just say it._

"Well, I made a mistake that I don't regret one bit. Charlie didn't approve of it and now he's mad," I said quickly, trying to get this conversation over with.

"Okay, that's a start. What was your mistake? Wait don't tell me got married did you? Please, not that Jacob guy."

I laughed, slightly.

"No, Edward Uh, I actually kind of got ppr…"

"Pr.. what?"

"Pregnant," I said quite bluntly. He stared at me burning a hole threw my face but it was like he was seeing past me like I wasn't even there.

"Oh. How…how many weeks are you?" I had a feeling that he had changed the question mid-sentence."

"About nine weeks," I said, hoping he would understand that he was the father, instead of having to ask me.

"Wait. I was in Forks nine weeks ago." Yes he got it! I watched his face change from one expression to the next.

"How could you do that to me?" he asked. His voice was barely above a whisper.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. Did he really think that I cheated on him?

"Nine weeks ago, I was in Forks with you. That means that you slept with someone while we were together. I don't blame you, because I don't deserve you, but you could have told me. Can you at least tell me who the father is? Is it that Newton kid, or is it Black? I will rip them both to shreds." I was about to start laughing at his absurdity. But then I got an idea.

_It's revenge time now. No more Mrs. Nice Bella. And from the baby kick I just reseaved from my little miracle he or she agreed with my plan._

"Oh, it's Mike Newton's."

**Thank you so much for all of the reviews they mean so much to me.**

**Thank you to wearefanpires for being an awesome Beta!  
**

**A Special thank you to jubertwin92 for giving me the idea to play Edward like that.**

**Love U LOTS **

**Jess :)**


	13. Pride and Edward

**EPOV**

I lay speechless on the couch, thinking. I couldn't believe that Bella had cheated on me. She wasn't the kind of girl that would do something like that; at least not the kind of girl I thought she was. I knew I wasn't right for her, and I don't blame her for cheating, but Mike Newton? Why did she have to "do it" with the vile, repulsive Mike Newton? She always said that she didn't like him.

There were a lot of questions forming in my head, all of them bubbling around, waiting to be answered at one point or another.

_Did she lie about disliking Mike? Was it a rape; something forced upon her? Did she want to get pregnant? Did she plan on it? Was she drunk? Why would she drink? Maybe someone slipped something in her drink. Poor Bella. Wait, no. I'm supposed to be mad, not sympathetic._

I would have asked those question that were swimming around in my head out loud, but I had a feeling that something bad would happen if I slipped up, and it all came spilling out. I just sat there, taking this all in piece by piece. I felt so weak and I was a vampire, so that's saying something. I had never felt so vulnerable. I couldn't even force a word to come out of my mouth without the fear of stuttering.

I didn't want to do anything rash or anything that I would regret the next day. Before I got a chance to say anything else, she spoke up. Her voice was just above a whisper.

"Edw-. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. I don't know what to say, but I'm extremely sorry."

Before I could protest, my mind decided to be the devil from hell and be it's own person.

"Just tell me one thing," I stuttered

"Anything," Bella responded

"Did you want it?"

"Anything…but that."

"Okay." _Damn I was so close._

Why didn't she want to answer that? Did she really want sex with Mike Newton? _I might actually be jealous. In fact, I know I'm jealous. _Something about Bella made me feel human, even if at points it was only for time span of a brief kiss or the bite of her lip. She made me feel anxious, extremely possessive, and above all, jealous

"Where is everyone?" She asked, looking around.

"They went to New York to find you."

BPOV

"They went to New York to find you."

I was a nervous wreck. He looked pale. Well, paler than usual. I really didn't want to hurt him like this, but I wasn't ready to tell him yet. Something in my gut told me not to tell him yet, because every time I got prepared to tell him, I froze up and couldn't spit it out.

"Did you want to go after them because I can get a flight to New York? We could get there in about four hours if we leave now," he started to ramble. As long as I'd known Edward he'd never rambled. He was never nervous. I was always the one to prattle on and on, and make a fool of myself. I wanted to save this moment and actually do or say something without choking up and hyperventilating.

"Not yet. Let's just hang out here," I said. _Great. Hang here? What was I thinking? That sounds retarded!_

"Okay whatever you want. We have some movies downstairs."

That sounded interesting, so we went downstairs, and picked out a movie. Edward popped _Pride and Prejudice_ into the DVD player. That movie-playing contraption looked like it would cost over $3,000. We cuddled up on the couch with my head in his lap like I did the night of my last birthday when we watched _Romeo and Juliet_.

**~~~~~~~1 hours later~~~~~~~**

When we were halfway through _Pride and Prejudice_ I stared getting anxious. I really wanted to know if we were a couple again. I was extremely close to Edward. He still made me melt, heart and all. My little baby felt totally at ease in its father's embrace. I looked up at Edward who was staring at the screen. He looked down at me once he realized I wasn't focusing on the movie.

"Is something wrong, love?" He asked me curiously.

"No, but I was just wondering…" I trailed off as my cheeks turned a deep shade of crimson.

"Ask anything you want, Bella." He was so perfect, and for all he knew I was carrying Mike Newton's baby.

"Okay, are we a…um…a couple?" I asked, totally shocked that I could form a coherent sentence.

"If you would like us to be, love."

"I would like that, but you're not going to leave are you?" I asked, afraid of his response.

"I would love to be your boyfriend again," he said, emphasizing the word 'again'. "And as for leaving, someone has to be a dad of the miracle inside you, and it sure as hell isn't going to be Mike Newton."

I was totally shocked and taken aback, but the only thing I could say was "I love you".

"I love you too, Bella." ha stated so simply that I had to believe it. I was extremely happy. I was happier than I had been for about a year. I smiled an honest smile. It wasn't one that I had to put on to make someone happy. It truly meant it. Edward leaned down and pecked my lips.

We continued to watch _Pride and Prejudice _together. I couldn't think of place I'd rather be than in Edward's embrace. _Well…maybe I'd rather he be in me… Damn pregnancy hormones!_

**_Hey hey everyone !!! Sorry it took so long. but I would like to thank you guys for all of the AMAZING reviews. They are all sooo nice, and especially one in particular. _**

**_thank you wearefanpires for being an awesome beta!_**

**_Jess :)  
_**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N**

**You. might want to read through the "previously" part again. I changed it around a little bit, so it's different. This is pretty much a different chapter 14 and 15 all together I hope you like it! **

***~*1 hour later*~***

~*~Previously~*~

When we were halfway through Pride and Prejudice, I stared getting anxious. I desperately wanted to know if we really were a couple again. I was extremely close to Edward. He still made me melt, heart and all. My little baby felt totally at ease in its father's embrace. I looked up at Edward who was staring at the screen. He looked down at me once he realized I wasn't focusing on the movie.

"Is something wrong, Love?" He asked me curiously.

"No, but I was just wondering…" I trailed off as my cheeks turned a deep shade of crimson.

"Ask anything you want, Bella." He was so perfect, and for all he knew, I was carrying Mike Newton's baby.

"Do you really love me?" I asked. I was completely shocked that I could form a coherent sentence."

"Bella, Love. I have and always will love you, with all my heart. I know I don't deserve it, but if you will give me another chance, I will be able to show you how much I love you." My heart melted even more at what he said. He didn't realize that I didn't deserve him.

The only thing I could say was, "We'll see."

I was extremely happy. I was happier than I had been for about a year. I smiled an honest smile. It wasn't one that I had to put on to make someone happy. I truly meant it. Edward leaned down and pecked my lips.

We continued to watch Pride and Prejudice together. I couldn't think of place I'd rather be than in Edward's embrace. _Well, maybe I'd rather he be in me. Damn pregnancy hormones._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 14 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Bella, you know you can tell me anything right? I will always promise to listen to everything you say and want," Edward said sincerely, looking deep into my eyes, searching for an answer.

"Yeah, I know. I love you and I'll always tell you everything that's on my mind."

"Are you sure you've told me everything that I should know?"

Shoot. I have to tell him.

"Edward, you're the father of my baby. I know you think that it's Mike's, but it really is yours," I blurted out. That was weird.

"No, Mike Newton is," he said, still not believing me. This wasn't me I would never say this.

"I wanted to make you jealous, so I lied, Edward. I lied and I'm…I'm…Sorry." What the hell was I saying?

I felt panicked; emotions were running through my head. Guilt. Sorrow. Panic. Worry. Hopeful. They were all pulling me in every which direction.

In my head I saw Edward. He was leaving me. Again. I closed my eyes and I was in the forest once more.

_"I won't come back. I won't put you through anything like this again. You can go on with your life without any more interference from me. It will be as if I never existed_,"

I heard his voice ring loud and clear through my head from that memory.

"_It will be as if I never existed.__"_

Those words taunted me to no end.

I opened my eyes and I was in his house, my body covered in a cold sweat. Deep, panicked breaths flew out of mouth a mile a minute.

"Bella! Bella, what's wrong?" I heard a man's voice whisper in my ear as he slowly shook me awake.

I knew it was Charlie that was coming to get me as I lay, sprawled out over the green forest floor.

I couldn't take the pain of waking up and realizing that Edward wasn't there and that my baby and I were all alone. I turned on my back and was surprised when the forest was a lot more comfortable than I remembered. I just turned over and cried. I wanted to scream, but I couldn't find my voice to be able to do so.

"Bella you have to wake up," a voice said, pleading with me.

It sounded too much like Edward's velvet voice to be Charlie's gruff drawl, but I was one-hundred percent sure that it was just my mind playing tricks on me. I twisted my body in an attempt to roll over onto my stomach. Every bone in my body ached with pain as rolled over and opened my tearstained eyes.

"Edward," I whispered, and that was all I said before a panic attack came upon me. I realized that once I told him the truth he'd leave. He hates me. He'll never want to see the baby or me again. I slowly lifted my legs off the bed. I felt the impact of the floor against my feet and I slowly got off the bed, trying not to fall.

"Bella, where are you going?"

**Okay I am so so so sorry for not updating. I've been really busy. I have the next chapter too. **

**I owe everything to the best beta in the world **wearefanpires. **Seriously thank her because if it weren't for her these chapter probably wouldn't have gotten out and they would have been crap. I have been very spacey and busy so thank her!**

**If you have any complaints, if you like something hate something REVIEW. If you have any ideas you want to see happen REVIEW.**

**I have been getting a lot of reviews telling me that Bella should tell Edward really soon. I agree and I know I promised a couple of you I would make it these couple of chapters but as I said I've been a little spacey and I got a couple of different ideas up my sleeve and I'm not 100% sure that it will be soon, but I can guarantee that it will happen soon. thank you for you're patience.**

**Jess ******


	15. 20,10,15 questions

*~*Chapter 15*~*

"Home," I whispered as a tear raced down my cheek.

I hid my face, so Edward wouldn't see me but all hope was lost when Edward said, "Bella, are you crying? What's wrong? Tell me. Please."

"Edward, I'm really sorry. I'm going home." I ran into Alice's room where I had laid my stuff down.

Trying to get away from Edward was a worthless attempt, considering his speed. He was by my side in a second.

"Bella," he said. He put his hands on my shoulder, brought me into Alice and Jasper's room, and had me lay down on their bed.

"Let's just talk, and then get out of here, because Alice won't be very happy that I'm in her room.

I just laughed lightly at him. There was something about him that just made everything feel right. Then I remembered the one thing that caused this, and I stiffened.

"So, talk," I said, trying to get him to continue.

"Okay," he said taken aback a little bit.

"Well, do you mind telling me why you want to go back to New York all of a sudden? We just became a couple again yesterday."

"I, uh...can't tell you that." I felt a blush creep up on my face and turn beet-red.

"Now that's the Bella I know and love." I felt my blush brighten if that was even possible.

"I haven't seen you blush or be the normal Bella since you came back with Alice," he said with a bright smile on his face.

"Well, I still can't tell you, and I still want to go home," I said, trying to act nonchalant.

"I can live with your idea under two conditions." he said. I contemplated letting him win, but those sexy eyes always melted my heart.

"I think I can live with that," I said, barely audible.

"Okay. Condition number one; I get to go to New York with you."

"Done. Next."

"Wow, aren't we eager?" I laughed.

"Ha. Very funny," I said teasingly.

" Okay. Condition number two; I want to ask twenty questions about your little secret."

"So now it's a secret? I'm only allowing you ten questions," I asked.

"Well it is to me. I demand at least fifteen questions."

"Fine." He sat back and placed his hand behind his head, triumphent. "Damn you," I mumbled under my breath, knowing he would hear.

"Okay, question number one," he started after he led me into his room and sat me on his couch. He took his place next to me. "Is this _secret _about me?" I blushed deeply again.

"Yes," I whispered. He smiled smugly.

"Okay. Number two; what did you do while I was gone?"

"I graduated, got a boyfriend, and got pregnant. Woops," I said blushing an even deeper shade of red. I still couldn't lie after all I'd been through.

"Are you lying to me?" He could always tell if and when I was lying. My face was like an open book.

"Pass."

"Fine, but that's your only pass."

"Says who?" I said, getting mad. "You never said that I couldn't have as many passes as I wanted, and you just can't make up rules as we go along. That's called cheating," I stated, huffing loudly.

"Okay. Okay, Bella. Calm down. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have made up rules without consulting you first."

"Good." I realized the hormones were getting the best of me. "Sorry, hormones suck."

"It's fine. So, where were we?" He asked, getting closer and closer. He gently caught a strand of my brown hair and put in behind my ear. He leaned in even more, his sweet, hot breath blowing in my face.

My breath caught and I couldn't seem to be able to breathe. He was just two millimeter away from my mouth when he pulled his head back and walked over to his music collection.

I was so taken aback and speechless that I couldn't even process my thoughts. Before I knew it, my mouth had spoken, "What the hell was that?" I yelled. I blushed again when I realized what had just come out of my mouth. _Someone give me back the damn filter that goes in my head! It's supposed to give me control over what I say!_

"What was what?" He asked, innocently. His famous crooked smirk was placed on his perfect face.

"Your face. So close. Pulled away. Damn it. Never mind," I only managed to get out two-word sentences.

"Are you trying to tell me that you wanted me to kiss you?"

"No. Maybe. Yes," I whispered the last part.

"Well, that's all you had to say." With that being said, he was back in the same position as he had been two minutes before. I couldn't even process any specific thoughts before his lips were on mine. I instinctively wrapped my arms around his neck and ran my hands through his hair. He wrapped his arm around my waist and moaned into my mouth. I ran my hands all over his bronze hair. Once he thought I needed to breathe, he pulled away.

I groaned at the lack of contact.

"So, question four," I said, before I could embarrass myself again.

"Do you love Mike Newton?" That caught me off guard and I didn't know how to respond.

"Never mind. You don't have to tell me that." He paused. "But if you want to, I won't object."

"I'll tell you," I whispered quietly.

"Really?" He asked, hopeful.

"After my baby is born." His smile dropped and he asked the golden question, "Why?"

"I have my reasons," I muttered.

"Okay. How about we make another deal?"

"Maybe," I said

"Maybe?" I nodded for him to go on. His smirk came back. "If you give me another chance to show you that I love you, will you tell me your reasons?"

"I already know you love me. I believe you."

"As I was saying, the deal is, if I get you to fall in love with me by the time that baby is born, then you have to tell me what your secret is. But, if you don't love me, then whatever you get whatever you want. If you want me gone, I'm gone. If you want me to stay, I'll stay."

"Okay," I whispered, "Deal."

"Can I go home now?"

"Do you remember our other deal?" He asked. _Like I could forget._

"Yes. I'm not going anywhere without you."

He drove us to the airport. I didn't know how, but I was exhausted already. When we were on the plane flying back to my apartment, I curled up into Edward while he hummed quietly to me. I was asleep within a minute. Everything was perfect. I was in Edward's arms and that's all that mattered to me.

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews. **

**Thank you to my beta wearefanpires**

**If you guys loved, hated it, or have any ideas you want to throw at me REVIEW!**


	16. And Back Again

_This is longest plane ride EVER. Maybe this is why pregnant people don't ride on airplanes._ I was just barely allowed to fly in a plane.

I was sitting in that stupid seat for what felt like a century. My little nudger was just punching away at my abdomen every couple of seconds like he or she going for a new World Boxing championship. I felt an uncomfortable rumbling in my stomach and I soon invented a new equation that defined my pregnant life: Me + Enough food in my stomach to feed a third world country + A plane with too much turbulence = Me sprinting to the microscopic bathroom that someone had put in the back of the plane.

As soon as my lunch made its way into the toilet, Edward was holding my hair with one hand and rubbing my back with the other. The cold that radiated from his hand made me feel slightly better. After about three more minutes of yakking I sat up and Edward handed me a paper towel to wipe my mouth with.

"Thanks," I said quietly, still feeling slightly queasy.

"Anytime," he responded, smiling a small smile down at me.

Just then, we heard the pilot announce that we would be landing shortly and that everyone needed to be seated and buckled up. I hauled my big-stomached self back to our seats. Everything went downhill from there. The plane started to shake, which caused me to throw up what was left in my stomach all over the back of someone's seat. Edward and I ran out of the terminal laughing.

We were on our way to my apartment, which wasn't that far from the airport. Edward called for a taxi and we pulled up to my little apartment.

It startled me when the first thing Edward said when we arrived was, "NO!"

"Excuse me?" I asked, a little bit confused.

"There is no way I will allow you to live in that little apartment with my- the baby!" He yelled as he turned off the car.

"You can't tell me what to do!" I screamed back.

"Yes I ca-" Suddenly, we were interrupted by the famous fairy, herself.

"Bella, I'm so happy to see you again. Please don't be mad at me," she pleaded with me.

"Alice, I could never be mad at _you_."

"Good. Well, lets get you inside." The suspicion was evident in her voice,

I walked up the long flight of stairs and as I looked behind me, I saw Edward mouth, 'we're not finished'. I frowned and turned my head back around, paying extra attention to my feet, so I wouldn't fall.

When we finally reached my apartment, Alice opened the door, and I was practically attacked by Emmett and Rosalie.

"Bella how are you? I'm so sorry," simultaneously came from both mouths.

"Really, it's fine. No big deal," I muttered.

"Bella, can I see you in the room over there?" Alice asked, not waiting for an answer as she started to drag me over to my bedroom.

"Ok spill," Alice ordered as soon as we got in the room. Before I reached the bed, I started to explain everything.

"You guys are really a couple? Does he know it's his?" Alice asked.

"Yes and No."

"No! What do you mean no?"

"I didn't exactly tell him yet," I said.

"Why not?" She asked, hands on her hips. I told her about the bets.

"Okay, let me get this straight. If you tell Edward you love him by the time your baby is born, than you have to tell the truth, and if you don't fall in love with him, than you can tell him to leave?

"Yup," I said

There was a knock on the door and Alice looked like she was concentrating extremely hard on something as Edward walked through the doorway.

"I just got back from the bakery. I got Bella something for breakfast in the morning. What are you guys talking about?"

**Hey sorry for the wait I promise I will do better. Give thanks to me incredible the one and only beta: wearefanpires**

**If you want to know a little surprise....... REVIEW and I will write you back a surprise**


	17. Chapter 17

I was sitting on a high stool in my very small kitchen eating the blueberry Danish Edward had gone out and gotten me from the bakery down the street.

I felt like a display at a museum because everybody was looking at me, waiting for me to finish my last couple of bites of the delicious Danish. Jasper must have felt my tension because he looked away and I smiled graciously.

Right as I finished, Edward whisked away my trash and dumped it into the trash bin.

"So, how about we fly back to Alaska today?" Edward asked.

We came to an agreement the night before that we would move into his family's house. After a year or two we would get our own apartment.

"Ok, but I have a doctor's appointment scheduled in a hour and a half," I said walking into my room. Edward was right behind me in a second.

"I have to shower," I stated awkwardly while a blush crept on my face. This was one of the few times I wished he could read my mind. I heard him mutter an "oh". He was probably embarrassed because he hates not being able to tell what I'm thinking.

I hopped in the shower. Afterwards, I changed into a large sweatshirt and sweatpants. I was huge and that was the only thing that I could fit into. I walked back into the kitchen and sat down, rubbing my Little Nudger. I still had an hour until we had to leave. "What do you guys want to do until the checkup?" I asked

Doctor's offices, hospitals, and ER's were all the same. Depressing and painful. As I walked into the Doctor's office and entered the maternity section, I tripped over air. I knew my butt was going to feel a major impact, but Edward caught me. My cheeks flushed as I sat down on the table in Dr. Shultz's room.

"Hello Bella," she said while looking down at her folder, "It says here you are now past the seventeen week point. Would you like to find out the gender of your baby?"

I was so incredibly happy. Moments like these made me think my baby was the most important thing in the world.

"Yes!" As soon as I said that, Edward left the room. He was always the gentleman, but a sinking feeling aroused in my heart from his absence.

"Stay," I whispered. That was all I had to say before he was by my side in a second.

It wasn't like he'd never seen all of this in someone else's mind and it was his baby whether he knew it or not.

The doctor rubbed the cold lubricant over my stomach and pretty soon a heartbeat filled the room. Edward's eyes lit up. The ultrasound machine transfixed him. I soon was captivated by the sonogram's screen, also. That was our little baby that we created together. She didn't look like some of the other sonograms I've seen before.

"Wow, she is definitely more developed that any other babies I've seen in my life," The doctor said, astonished.

I could hear Emmett's booming laughter from the waiting room. I looked back up my baby and held my breath as I realized something.

"My baby's a girl," I said. She was going to be beautiful. My little baby girl.

"Yes it is," The doctor said.

As I turned my head to smile at Edward, he looked like he would be crying if he were able to.

The doctor gave me a sonogram picture of our baby, so we could show everyone else, and keep it as a memory.

When we got to the reception area I heard Emmett whisper to Alice, "See I told you she was too fat too early."

"Shut up, Em. I heard you earlier! You're just a jerk but and it's normal for a women's baby to develop a bit ahead of time. One day you're going to get slapped for your shrewd comments." I said, but I knew my comments were lies.

Emmett just sulked over to Rosalie, pretending to be hurt.

I walked over to a side table, and picked up a pen and pencil. I wrote in my scrawny scrawl, "How am I supposed to explain to everyone why my baby is popping out three months early? Am I supposed to tell them that it's growing quickly because it's Edward's vampire baby?"

"Easy. Just tell them it is baby fat," Alice said, a bit of humor in her voice.

I again scrawled on the paper, "Okay, that's doable, but when should I tell Edward?" As I wrote those words, my heart sped up.

"Well, I think the sooner the better, but wait until the time is right."

I took the parchment from her and wrote again, "That makes sense. I mean, he defiantly has a right to know. I'll tell him soon."

"Thanks, Alice," I said. I walked over to Edward and started to say, "Hey can we tal..?" but was cut off by a pair of soft, cold lips pressed hard to mine. I relaxed into the kiss. I didn't know what had gotten into him. I was pretty sure he was feeling fatherly feelings towards the baby, even though he would never admit it.

"Your things for Alaska are all packed in the trunk of your car. What did you want to tell me?" His face was pleasingly puzzled.

"Nothing, it's not important." I decided that I would tell him on the plane ride there. Please don't let me chicken out. I repeated that phrase many times, so that hopefully it was imprinted in my head.

Before I knew it, I was in the Volvo with Edward. He wasn't driving as quickly as he usually did.

"Where is everyone else I asked?" I hoped that fate was on my side, and they weren't flying back with us. I really wanted Edward to be the first to know about the baby

"Why are you driving so slow?" I asked. He never drove this slow, even when I begged and pleaded him to do so. The one thing he always refused to do was slow down, and now he decided to slow down the one day I want him to speed up. Life is cruel.

"If you must know, I don't want to shake your little girl by speeding," he said with a very discreet hint of the crooked smile that I love so much.

That was the sweetest thing I'd ever heard from him. He really loves this baby girl, even though he doesn't know it's his. I felt my eyes starting well.

We soon arrived at the airport and boarded our plane. While getting comfortable, Edward was sitting frozen in his seat.

"Is something wrong?" I asked, becoming worried from the look on his face.

Edward said, "Nothing at all." He told me with a complete changed expression. Even thought I had my suspicions, I let them slide, because I was actually really tired.

I woke up only ten minutes later, due to turbulence and a very queasy stomach. I remembered what I had to tell Edward, and decided now was the best time.

"Are you awake?" Edward asked lightly, probably not wanting to wake me up if I was still asleep He was so sweet and caring. It made me happy that he was the father of our child.

"Yeah, I'm awake. I have to tell you something." Breathing in and out heavily, I started my story. "Remember back before you left?" I asked, seeing his face turn to a frown. He nodded his head as a cue for me to continue. "Do you remember the night when we went past your boundaries?" I asked, trying to phrase to my question in the best way.

"Yes, I remember that quiet well, and I still haven't forgiven myself." He was always sorry for the wrong things and it drove me completely crazy.

"We'll get back to that part later, but what I've been trying to say for a long time it that this is your baby." A loud crash came from the back of the plane and I heard Edward say the last two words I ever expected him to say.

"I know."

**Sorry for the delay..... and thank you all for the amazing reviews, I love reading ALL of the reviews. **

**And thank you to my awesome beta werefanpires**

**and pretty please review.... you know you want to ....... all the other kids are doin it!! **

**review with any question, suggestions, comments, good, bad, mean, I take them all.... (cause i kinda have to)**


End file.
